Renewed
by dark dreamerx
Summary: [ShikaIno Oneshot] A short, bittersweet oneshot with ShikaIno reflecting on the current events in the latest chapters. Ino may not be as good a medical ninja as Sakura, but she could certainly try... [WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 647]


**A/N: (WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN CHAPTER 647!) **HI everybodyyy! So as soon as this chapter came out, I wanted to write a little ShikaIno bit. I finally got the chance to sit down and write it! It's written like my other fic, "Retrogression", if anyone has read it (that I really need to update -_-''')...

Hmm, I hope you all enjoy ;D.

**Notes: **_Italics are thoughts and/or emphasis.  
..._

_..._

_..._

**Created: **10/01/13

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto-san, yus.

ShikaxIno Oneshot

**Renewed**

_By: darkdreamerx_

* * *

"_Cause I have sent for a warrior_

_From on my knees, make me a Hercules_

_I was meant to be a warrior please_

_Make me a Hercules"_

_-Sarah Bareilles, "Hercules"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Sakura! Please!"

"It's...too late..."

Red tears fell against her cheekbones, disappearing in an instant.

Dirt replaced the evidence of weakness; Yamanaka Ino possessed a wrecked heart as turquoise eyes lost themselves in the horror of her comrade's death.

"He c-can't... H-He..." she blubbered in shock.

The havoc around her continued as she stood stagnant.

It was happening again.

The reality of her father's death sunk in once more.

But this time, it was another...

_His._

Her _teammate._

Her _comrade._

Her _friend._

The one she'd always rolled her eyes at in her younger years.

The one that never put her in harms way...

That cried when their sensei passed.

The one that protected team ten with everything he could muster...

Red tears fell again, but the blonde did not wipe them away this time.

_Nara Shikamaru._

Her knees collapsed onto the broken earth beside his body.

Akimichi Chouji, her other teammate, watched her with concern, his strength holding the genius.

"Pl-Please! JUST TRY!" Ino wailed, grasping Shikamaru's vest in her trembling hands.

She poured her chakra into him;

"Ino! Stop!"

"Ino!"

"Shikamaru is—!"

"INO!"

Voices faded in and out of her conscious, unsuccessfully breaking her concentration.

The only voice that mattered was the one of the lifeless man in her arms.

She would hear him say, 'How troublesome...' and she would roll her eyes.

Just like she always did.

The more chakra she released, the more weary Ino became.

But she wouldn't stop.

As long as it took...

She would never stop.

Maybe she wasn't as good as Haruno Sakura...

Maybe she couldn't heal everybody.

But she certainly could heal someone that _she loved._

"Ino..."

Sakura's voice again.

A firm hand wrapped around her shoulder, but the blonde did not budge.

They would have to rip her off him before she stopped feeding chakra.

He was _everything_ to her.

The fresh tears that fell were scalding.

In her numbing body, Ino wished that her sensei were still alive.

He would have been able to save _him..._

The hand on her shoulder pulled again but the last Yamanaka harshly shrugged it off.

It was futile, she knew.

Damnit, she knew!

The pit of her stomach became frigid; this was war.

There were casualties in war.

There were _always_ casualties.

A choked cry escaped her lips, drowning all the battle sounds from her ears.

_Don't leave me...!_

_Don't leave me alone, please...!_

She cast a fleeting glance to the sunken cheeks of the man she was trying to save.

And her breath hitched.

Mahogany irises peeked beneath caving lids.

His chest heaved steadily underneath her remedial hands.

More tears spilled against her skin and she knew she was imagining things...

Until he spoke.

"Tch. Troublesome woman..." the owner muttered hoarsely.

Collective gasps were heard; the pink-haired kunoichi's hand returned to Ino's shoulder.

The blonde turned slowly, turquoise shocked.

Emerald smiled warmly, nodding to ease the disbelief; she removed her touch.

The blonde kunoichi jerked her head forward.

She wanted to stare at him until her eyes clawed shut.

He was very much _alive._

His parched lips moved again, "You'll hurt...yourself. Stop, Ino..."

The expression he wore, tense; Ino choked back another sob.

She was supposed to fret about him, not the other way around!

Delicate fingers took his face gently.

A smile grew on her lips before she chuckled.

She leaned in, forehead to forehead.

"I... I thought I l-lost you...Shikamaru..."

He blinked up at her, at her stained cheeks.

"Heh... I'm not going anywhere yet."

Chouji grinned from beside them, tears in his eyes too.

The genius' voice affected the state of her heart.

Happiness and relief engulfed the darkness previously there.

"Y-Yes, don't be too troublesome!" she sobbed, pressing a desperate kiss on his lips.

When she pulled back, Shikamaru smirked.

"It'll all be worth your while."

And the chaos around them froze in that moment.

Their emotions overflowed into one another.

Words strung into feelings: not to let go too soon.

The passion they'd have to live...

_Renewed._

* * *

**A/N: **Leave a review and let me know what you think n_n!

*Note: I said "last Yamanaka" because I was referring to Ino and her father. I know the clan still has people... that is all xD.


End file.
